Jealous Love
by twilightwanderer
Summary: Wolfram loves Yuri. But are the feelings mutual? Wolfram decides to take matters into his own hands and find out the truth. He'll go to any length possible to make Yuuri his, but will it be enough to win the Maou's clueless heart?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this during last year's National Novel Writing Month. It isn't complete yet, but over the next year it should be. It ranges from fluff to some serious drama, from tender moments to pink pillow dreams, lol. I just had a lot of fun writing it. This is for all you fans who think Wolfram doesn't get enough love! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Wolfram sighed, staring at the back of Yuuri's head longingly. At the soft, black tresses swaying at the nape of his neck while he studiously poured over his paperwork. Wolfram could already imagine his face though it was hidden from his view: A mix of concentration, determination, and boredom. Though he no doubt would rather be playing catch or visiting the townsfolk, like a good king, he did his royal duty – however dull it may be.

Yes, even Wolfram had to admit Yuuri was becoming a fine king. He had certainly been wrong when they first met, and now his actions spoke of his change of heart. This boy from another world turned out to be a fine king indeed. As for a fine fiancé…

Wolfram turned to stare out the large, multi-paned window common throughout the castle, at the courtyard below. There servants tended to his mother's garden or walked about busy as bear bees doing their assigned task or giving out orders.

Wolfram rested his head against the wall, staring up at the deep blue sky and sighed inwardly. He wondered what he was doing wrong. For although Yuuri had proposed the day they met, he never did anything one would expect a fiancé to do. He had seen his mother with many a lover, but Yuuri never did any of those things. Wolfram usually put it off because they had 'more important' things to do, such as gathering the four boxes, saving their country from the onslaught of war, but now that things were quieting down, he couldn't think of any reason why Yuuri wouldn't take some action.

They had been engaged for more than a few months now, and even though they now shared a bed and the whole country knew of their intentions, Yuuri never even gave a wink or indirect kiss let alone a suggestive comment. No battering of black eyes, no subtle teasing or caresses, not even an embrace. Nothing.

Is there something wrong with me? Wolfram thought. Am I in some way unappealing to Yuuri? Is there someone else Yuuri's lavishing his affections on in secret? He clenched a fist, knowing that was most likely the case. His wimpy fiancé seemed to love everyone in the whole world. Yuuri knew everyone in the castle by name and what they liked. Every time they went to a different country, he wanted to bring back 'souvenirs.' He, though being the Maou, the supreme ruler of the Mazoku, whose word is law, let village children scold and chide him and order him around.

This, Wolfram hated to admit, was also what made Yuuri such a good king. The people loved him as well. He was a gentle and kind ruler with a sense of justice and borderline adulterous love whose timidity was in actuality strength.

Yes, it was more than likely that some 'cute girl,' as the Great Sage put it, was receiving His Majesty affection. Possibly, he thought with horror, even more than one. Though that assumption thoroughly angered Wolfram, he had to know why his fiancé would turn to another. What was he lacking?

Yuuri lavished his affections on many, the top of the list being his daughter, Greta. She was constantly receiving hugs and praise from Yuuri, sometimes without good reasons. She even now took up a fair portion of the bed at night. Wolfram couldn't hold any of it against her, though, she being his daughter as well and having grown fond of her while he looked after her in Yuuri's absence. It was nice having someone to wait for his returns with.

Second on the list forming in Wolfram's mind was Conrad. Being Yuuri's name-giver, it seemed the two were constantly together. His brother got _way_ more quality time than he did, always rushing to protect Yuuri before Wolfram could get a chance. Playing catch with Yuuri, their talk about trust between teammates and their understanding glances that turned into staring contests of love. Wolfram didn't think that Conrad was the perpetrator, the one ruining his hearth, since his brother really wasn't that type of person. Sure he cared about Yuuri, but Wolfram knew Conrad would never think of encroaching on another's love life.

Everyone else in the castle seemed to get more equal shares of His Majesty's love, except for Günter who always insisted on more. The silver-haired scholar wasn't much a threat, but he was a constant reminder that Wolfram had to keep his guard up to keep his fiancé. Yuuri seemed to merely appreciate Günter's assistance, but the adviser appeared to have ulterior motives and fantasies in his mind he wished to come true. Wolfram had to always keep on his toes when the two were together, for fear the Günter might whisk Yuuri away to some dark corner of the castle on the excuse of business: though he never would without His Majesty's permission first of course.

That's why Wolfram was here today.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Günter supervising Yuuri's work and organizing the signed documents to be filed away or sent to wherever or whomever they needed to. Yuuri thanked him for his hard work with a bright, beaming smile which sent Günter reeling with spasms and twittering moans of "Ah, Heika!"

Wolfram really wanted to punch him then. Sad as it was, it seemed even Günter got more affection than he did. Something was very wrong here if the fiancé got less attention than everyone else in the kingdom. Wolfram wanted to get to the bottom of it. To do that, he had to investigate, possibly even a little spy work. If his wimpy fiancé was being unfaithful, he wanted to know, find the hussy, and give her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

"That settles it!" Wolfram shouted, leaping to his feet and breaking the peaceful quiet of rustling paper and pen strokes.

"Ah!" Yuuri squeaked, jumping in his chair. Paperwork spilled around him and he scrabbled to catch the falling pages. "Wolfram, you scared me half to death! What was that for?"

Wolfram stood at his side, glaring down at him, a determined smirk across his lips. "You're _my _fiance, Yuuri," he stated, "and don't you forget it" before marching out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked, puzzled. "What was that about?" He turned to Günter for an explanation, but the man only shook his head and raised his hands in defeat.

"The actions and reasoning of a spoiled prince is a hard thing for one to fathom entirely."

~*~

Day one of his investigation, Wolfram decided to first go through Yuuri's clothes to see if he had been with anyone else. Mazoku had keen senses, including smell, so if there was anyone out there with the gall to try to seduce his fiancé aside from those Yuuri usually was in contact with in the castle, Wolfram was sure he would discover it. And since Yuuri was still busy with paperwork, there was no chance of his investigations being compromised.

He past the canopy bed and approached the large wardrobe filling a corner of the room. Opening its large wooden doors that creaked on old hinges, he was faced with a wall of His Majesty's black royal attire. It had been especially made based after the original earth clothes he had come in, which Yuuri professed was for educational purposes. Nonetheless, the tailored pattern had become a striking silhouette on the young king.

Wolfram lightly fingered the gold buttons and straightened the high collar, before taking one down for a gently whiff. Aside from fragrances of food, his mother's perfume, and ink, there wasn't much to say about it. He got down another. The same, except now Greta was added to the mix. He went through all of Yuuri's state attire and found no traces of infidelity.

Examining the bottom of the wardrobe, Wolfram searched for what other articles Yuuri kept within it. His baseball outfit and glove which reeked of sweat and leather polish. Wolfram pinched his nose after that one and held it away at arm's length to put it back. There were also his clothes from the other world, the white cloak he had worn during their travels between worlds, the earmuffs Gwendal had made for him, his coat for the cold terrain of Big Shimarion.

Wolfram became breathlessly after sniffing each one. He leaned against the wooden door to regain himself. Since when did Yuuri have so many clothes!? He must have at least 50 pairs of the same pants and shirts. Günter really went overboard making sure he was prepared in case of any emergency.

He frowned, since none held anything indicting. Just horses, grass, flowers, and the mingling scent of people from the castle town. Nothing distinct like the perfume of a strange woman – aside from his mother's. She was out of the question though. A born flirt, she couldn't help herself when it came to men, plus she encouraged the arrangement between he and Yuuri so she wouldn't do anything more than glom him occasionally.

Then after putting all the other clothes away - an exhausting feat - he found that only one item remained: Yuuri's pajamas.

With his head slightly swimming from the plethora of fragrances, he picked up the light blue fabric and smiled to himself. How often had he seen Yuuri in this? He ran a finger over the red threading and straightened his shoulders. If there truly was anyone in Yuuri's daily affairs who was more than just a common passerby, this was the last place Wolfram wanted to sense it. He gulped down his fears and with firm resolve, took in a large whiff.

A smile instantly played over his lips as nothing but Yuuri's scent, his, and Greta could be found.

He lingered a little longer over it, getting a bit intoxicated by the remnants of the Maou's special bath oils and Yuuri's strong but comforting scent. It sparked memories in Wolfram's mind, of nights when he snuck into Yuuri's bed to lie beside him. Quietly creeping over pillows and slipping under fresh sheets, to face his fiancé sleeping on undisturbed. Moonlight draping over him, dark lashes fluttering against his warm cheeks, soft breath from his parted lips, as he dreamed away. Lips that looked soft enough to…

"Ah, Wolfram? What are you doing with my clothes?" Yuuri's voice broke through the fantasy.

Wolfram froze, as the dark world around him crumbled. He hadn't even heard the door open, yet there was Yuuri standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised in puzzlement. Wolfram gripped the pajamas, wondering what he should do with them. He furrowed his brow, trying to hide his blush. He couldn't let Yuuri see him like this.

"I was just wondering what the stench was in here. A king should know when to have his clothes sent for washing." He shouted, throwing the pile at Yuuri, smacking him right in the face. Wolfram marched past him out the door, leaving Yuuri to try to scrabble out of the tangled mess of clothes.

Wolfram was furious at himself and his incompetence. He had made up that excuse on the spot, knowing full well that the maids came in daily, unseen, to wash whatever had been used. So much for being a spy. His first act was a complete failure. He had to be more diligent, more watchful.

Wolfram grinned to himself. Yes, watchful is definitely what he had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

I love this show! I seriously need to rewatch it though. I've almost forgotten all of the minor characters' names!! _ Anyways, enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After lying low for a while after his embarrassment involving Yuuri's wardrobe, curse the thing, Wolfram put the plan of the second day of investigating into action. Putting his true spying capabilities to the test, Wolfram employed a technique he had done since day one of their engagement – follow Yuuri whenever he went.

Usually when he was keeping an eye on him, Wolfram was always in his presence, the ever vigilant fiancé and constant reminder to Yuuri of his vow never to be taken back. That was no doubt somewhat of a hindrance to Yuuri's philanthropy, though Wolfram would still catch his fiancé every now and again, giving a thoughtless consolation to some poor soul or some careless contact.

Now in order to see Yuuri's true feelings, Wolfram concealed himself, using all his military training. Behind corners, tapestries, walls, he used anything at his disposal to follow Yuuri without his knowledge.

Currently the group was setting out on a trip to the village. Dorcas had gathered the horses together in the courtyard, already saddled and ready to go. Wolfram had already taken his horse out prior and was waiting with it outside of the gate, out of view.

Yuuri came down the front steps, holding Greta's hand, with Conrad and Günter in his wake. He pet Ao, speaking softly to him, and then hoisted Greta up onto the saddle. With a swing of his leg, he mounted behind her. He then glanced around, seeing Günter and Conrad straddling their rides as well. He squinted, looking around, as if something was missing.

"Huh? Where's Wolfram? Isn't he coming with us?"

Wolfram felt a flutter of happiness in his heart that Yuuri actually noticed his absence.

Dorcas cleared his throat and declared, "Sir Bielefeld's horse was not in the stable. Perhaps he's gone out as well."

"But where would he be going?" Yuuri wondered. Shrugging his shoulders, he offered to Greta, "We'll just have to get him something nice on the way back, won't we?" She nodded in agreement and the group set forth to the village.

Once they were barely in sight, Wolfram started after them, off the beaten path. As he followed their trek through the village, into shops, to people's houses, Wolfram soon discovered that spying was a tiresome task. It required so much more effort then just walking alongside him. Wolfram had to figure out where Yuuri was going, to seek out hiding places, to make sure he was concealed, to find the best places to spy from to be able to hear and see without being seen himself. More than once, he tripped over himself and misheard their next stop and ended up backtracking for several hours before he found Yuuri again.

Finally they started heading back and Yuuri asked to make one last stop before the castle. He turned his horse aside towards the temple.

Why would he be going there of all places now? Could it be one of the temple priestesses he was secretly seeing?

Wolfram reined his horse in and nearly galloped after them. He made it to the temple before they did, as they were taking a more leisurely pace. Wolfram snuck in without anyone seeing, at least he hoped not. Who knew how great Ulrike's powers were. He hid himself and watched as Yuuri entered. The wimp greeted the girls with a regal wave and then asked the guards if Ulrike was busy.

"You always choose the wrong time to come, Shibuya." The Great Sage muttered leaving the shadows of the archways, head shaking in disapproval. "Ulrike is deep in mediation."

"Oh, Murata, how's it going? Are you well?"

The Great Sage sighed. "These girls have got me working hard here." He started massaging a sore shoulder for emphasis. Then he beckoned Yuuri to come closer and whispered, "Though it's worth it to be surrounded by all these sexy guards and priestesses, right?"

"Murata!" Yuuri groaned, a blush tingeing his cheeks a little.

Murata just grinned and said, "If you came to encourage Ulrike, you'll have to do it another time. For now I'll pass on your message, all right? I'm sure you also have many things to be doing."

Yuuri stiffened and chuckled to himself, while Günter nodded in complete agreement. "Yeah, please do, Murata. Nice seeing you. Bye!"

"Later, Shibuya." The Great Sage waved them off.

Following him from the castle to town to the temple, Wolfram was exhausted by the time they passed through the gates of Blood Pledge Castle again. All that effort and he had found nothing. Other than a reaction to that Sage's lecherous comment, Yuuri had just made his rounds as usual and any unfaithfulness – saying hello to the swooning village girls, commenting on how nice they looked - was of the common kind.

As they reentered the castle, Yuuri wandered around and seemed to be doing everything in his power to avoid Günter and the word 'study.' It was during this meandering time that Wolfram was sure he almost was spotted. He had seen Yuuri take a left down the hall and was creeping up to take the corner himself before he lost sight of him, when Yuuri started heading back the way he came.

In a panic, Wolfram hid behind the only thing available: a pedestal atop of which a blue vase filled with yellow flowers sat. He held his breath and hoped his shoes weren't sticking out in plain obviousness.

Yuuri paused in the hall for what seemed like an eternity, scratching his head. "I'm sure I saw someone." Then with a shrug, he continued on his way.

Wolfram let out an explosive breath once his footsteps had disappeared. "That was too close." He emerged from behind the pedestal only to run right into Gwendal.

His older brother's glowered down at him, his stern expression never changing. "What are you doing?"

"I was… looking for a cat. Excuse me, Older Brother." Wolfram answered quickly before heading down the hall in the opposite direction to recover his stealth.

"A cat?" He heard Gwendal muse behind him and saw his brother peered behind both pedestals before he turned a corner.

After searching high and low, Wolfram finally found Yuuri in the library. Obviously he had been caught for he was reading history to Greta. Captive by Günter who was standing nearby, gathering more books in his arms for His Majesty to study in further depth. Conrad was also in the room, for a reason Wolfram did not know, other than the fact they had all spent the entire day together.

Since chairs, tables, and shelves did not make for good hiding places, Wolfram had to use his knowledge of the castle's interior and climbed up into the rafters overhead. Quite a ways down, but it was a perfect place to observe and listen.

As he secured his position, wrapping his legs around a rafter, Wolfram's ears pricked, having overheard his name mentioned. Were they talking about him? He leaned in closer to find out.

Having finished another chapter, Yuuri paused his reading of _The Life Cycle of the Rare Bear Bee_. Greta, seated on his lap, turned to Conrad. Her expression was one of worry. "I haven't seen him all day. Is he all right?"

Yuuri glanced up at the ceiling in thought and Wolfram hunkered down lower, praying he couldn't be seen. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him either. I was sure he'd join us going to town with his 'keeping an eye' on me and all. But he went off somewhere else. He's been acting a little strange lately. I hope he's not getting sick."

Conrad smiled softly and said most reassuringly, "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably busy with some important matters. Once he returns, I'm sure he'll be glad to know you were worried about him."

Wolfram harrumphed as quiet as possible and crossed his arms. He hated to admit it, but Conrad was right. He _was_ happy they were thinking about him.

Now armed with an excuse to take a break from his 'studies,' Yuuri started talking with the others about their day in the village. Although Wolfram had seen the majority of it, their words filled in many details.

After saying how delicious this week's Maou bread had been, Greta mentioned the 'pretty thing' they saw. "She was so gorgeous, wasn't she, Yuuri?" She asked, eyes sparkling with love. "Just like a real princess."

"Yes, she really was!" Yuuri agreed heartily. "If I could, I would have married her in a heartbeat." Father and daughter giggled together, touching foreheads.

"WHAT?!" Wolfram screamed, voice echoing like a ghostly roar in the rafters. In his anger, he forgot where he was and reached for his sword. He gasped as he lost his grip and began to fall. The wind rushed about him as he shut his eyes, but then he stopped as he was yanked back up and to the side.

While those looked around in wonder at the voice, Wolfram was surprised to see Yozak in front of him, running his fingers through his orange hair and whistling softly to himself.

"Yozak, what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the very same thing, Your Excellency." He winked.

"I wasn't doing anything in particular. I was just studying the structural integrity and design of the castle. That's all. It's frequently overlooked but quite remarkable for having been built four thousand years ago." Wolfram muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That it is, Your Excellency. But even for the sake of ancient arts, it was a bit reckless of you. We can't have anything bad happening to the Maou's fiancé, now can we?" He smiled and Wolfram realized this man had truly perfected secrecy in spying. He had no idea Yozak was anywhere remotely near him. He must have been doing it for years. Since he usually was nowhere to be seen, maybe Yozak had been watching over Yuuri all this time and had seen him up to no good. Or possibly, he was just stalking Yuuri as a rival.

Wolfram extended his drawn sword and asked, "What are you doing up here, Yozak?"

Hands raised in defense, Yozak tried to pacify the angered prince. "Now, now, I was only watching over His Majesty to protect him from any dangers under orders. I have no intention of taking your precious fiancé from you."

Wolfram sheathed his sword, satisfied that his point had been made. "Good. You'd better not even think about it or I'd make you regret it.' He said haughtily.

"I understand." Yozak rose and started walking across the beam with ease. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "A word of advice for the next time you spy on His Majesty: you might want to consider a change of clothes. That blue is quite noticeable against these old grey walls." Without a second's hesitation, Yozak jumped down, landing in the hall outside the library, and strolled away.

Wolfram was stunned for a moment at how clearly he had been seen through. Then he scrambled after the half -Mazoku. "Wait a minute! I never said I was spying on Yuuri. Get back here!"

Meanwhile, the library doors opened as Yuuri and Greta peeked out. "Wolfram?"

~*~

Wolfram finally caught up to Yozak, who pretended to be clueless as to why he was now being tailed. Spotting some guards heading their way, he quickly pulled his brother's friend into the closest room for some privacy. Holding the doors shut behind them, Wolfram regarded the man before him. "Give me a word of advice then on how you got so good at spying? What's your secret?"

Yozak rubbed his chin. "There is no secret, Your Excellency. Just a matter of blending in, I guess." He grinned broadly and added in a falsetto tone, "Plus it always helps to have a disguise handy as a distraction. Men are putty in your hands when they see a lovely, sexy woman, so one can walk about freely without worrying."

Wolfram gave him an incredulous look, feeling sick at the memory of this buff veteran in drag. "Surely you're not referring to yourself as that sexy woman."

Yozak coughed and continued. "It's not something to look down on. Not just anyone can pull it off. Although you have the face to do it beautifully, it's all about the attitude, one's mindset. Consider that beauty pageant your mother held. You or His Majesty could have easily won if you had just played the part."

Wolfram stamped his foot. "This isn't about some stupid beauty pageant!"

"Yes, yes. I understand."

Yozak did make a good point, however. Women really did hold a power over men. Even Yuuri seemed attracted to them, considering his constant flirting. Also considering the matter of that mysterious girl Greta and Yuuri referred to... How dare they betray him for another!

Then an idea hit him. Maybe he had to 'play the part' like Yozak said. Yuuri had mentioned things were different on earth as regards to engagement. Maybe Yuuri didn't feel inclined to show affection because the circumstances weren't right. Maybe if he…

No! Wolfram shook the thought from his mind, cringing internally, while Yozak asked if he was all right. Wolfram would never degrade himself to dress like a woman. His frilly pink nightgown was bad enough. He only wore it because his mother insisted he looked good enough to eat in it. He had listened, thinking Yuuri might like it. It didn't seem to go over too well, considering Yuuri had started throwing a fit, and frankly he didn't care for it either – other than the fact it _was_ very comfortable.

But maybe it was just because it wasn't the right choice of dress. His mother was constantly wearing tight revealing outfits and she certainly had a large pick of the men. Maybe the matter of Yuuri's lack of affection was because he was too much of a wimp to admit his real feelings or what he really wanted. And if it was something that Yuuri wished for, as his fiancé, Wolfram had no choice but to do it.

He faced Yozak and fought down his pride. The words were so hard for him to say. "Could you show me how?"

Yozak seemed taken aback but quickly recovered. "All right," he said with all seriousness, seeming to understand the young prince's plight. With a finger, he beckoned over his shoulder. "Follow me. I think I have just the thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That evening, after a refreshing bath, Yuuri finished buttoning the last of his night shirt. Greta was following suit, having already been dressed with one of the maids' help. He beckoned her over and with the loving desires of a father and asked, "Would you like me to brush your hair?"

"Yes!" She hopped onto the chair he pulled before the mirror.

Gently Yuuri brushed through her auburn waves as she sat, feet swinging happily away. He was so proud to have a daughter as beautiful and sweet as she. Once her hair was free of tangles and placed in cute pigtails, reminiscence of the ones he wore as a child, he put the brush down and proudly viewed his work. "Okay. There you go!"

She beamed at her reflection in the mirror. "Thank you, Yuuri!" She hugged him tightly and he embraced her gently in return.

"You're very welcome, Greta. Now get into bed. We've had a long day today, and there's even more to do tomorrow." He yawn loudly just thinking about all they accomplished.

Greta hopped into bed and pulled the sheets around her. She stopped, big brown eyes entreating him. "Do you think Wolfram will come back tonight?"

He nodded. "I'm sure he will. He wouldn't just go off and leave without telling anyone, right?"

"Right!" She snuggled down deeper under the covers; the only thing visible amid the mass of sheets and pillows was tufts of her hair.

Yuuri sighed to himself. At least he hoped so. Wolfram had been strangely missing all day. Though Yuuri was sure he saw a glimpse of him at some point and it was definitely the prince's voice he heard in the library, Yuuri had no clue what that guy could be up to.

But there was no use worrying about it. If it's Wolfram, whatever he was doing, it was probably something important. With that assurance in mind, he stretched his tired muscles and headed towards the bed to fall asleep with his daughter.

Just as he was about to join her, the door creaked open. "I wonder who that could be." He mused to himself. He looked past the green curtains that enveloped the bed across the large room. Only a vague silhouette could be seen against the dim light of the hall, out of the reach of the room's large chandelier. "Wolfram, is that you?"

The figure stepped forward only enough to close the door behind them. Yuuri took that to be a confirmation. "Wolfram! We've been worrying about you all day. So where have you been?"

There was no reply as the figure stopped just short of the chandelier's light across the large floor. "Huh?" Yuuri muttered. Something was odd. Wolfram always seemed to have something to say. And why wasn't he coming in?

"Hey, Wolfram? Are you okay?" He asked concerned, started walking towards him. "Why are you being so quiet? Stop standing there and come on. Greta will be so happy so see you."

He reached out to touch Wolfram's shoulder. There was tension beneath his fingers and… frills? His nightgown seemed frillier than usual. Then there was a hand over his, and he smiled. "Wolfram?"

Yuuri encouraged Wolfram to step forward and then froze.

The figure standing before him was _not_ Wolfram. It was a girl dressed almost doll -like with piles of ribbons and lace accentuating a trim waist and black stockings on a pair of nice legs. Like one of his brother's ero-gal game characters come to life.

"Ah!" It was too much for Yuuri's young eyes. He covered his face and turned around, at a loss of what to do or say. "Ah! I'm sorry I mistook you for someone else. Please forgive me!"

"What are you talking about, you wimp? It _is_ me."

"Huh?" Yuuri peeked through his fingers to see the girl had Wolfram's face. "EH?! Wolfram!? What in the world are you doing?"

Wolfram stepped closer, high heels now audibly clicking against the floor. "I thought after such a long, hard day you needed a little something to take your mind off things." He ran a finger down Yuuri's chest, who stiffened at the touch. His voice nearly matched Cheri's in its sultry tone. "What do you say, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri backed away, shaking his hands and head. "No way! Not this!" He screamed, running off to hide in the bathroom.

"Why are you screaming, you wimp?!" Wolfram yelled after him, stamping his heels. "I thought you liked this?!"

All the screaming stirred Greta awake. Seeing Wolfram she bounded over and hugged him. Her eyes sparkled in admiration, while her second father blushed from embarrassment a deep shade of crimson.

"You look so pretty, Wolfram! Just like that doll Yuuri bought me. See?" She ran over to the table and brought over to the light a bejeweled doll with lengthy curls of blonde hair, sky blue eyes, long lashes, and a dress that rivaled the one he was wearing. "Isn't she gorgeous? Yuuri even said he'd marry her if she was real." She giggled. "Isn't that funny?"

Wolfram's eyes widened at the sight. _This_ was the "gorgeous" person Greta and Yuuri had been talking about?

Wolfram balled a fist and stomped away, grabbing and unsheathing his sword on the way out. He could hear that orange-haired fool laughing away now. Yozak was going to pay and dearly!

~*~

Therefore, on day three of his investigation, Wolfram decided that Yuuri was not secretly in love with someone else. He also decided, with much irritation, that Yuuri was _not_ into female clothing. He swore to kill Yozak for that suggestion, but at least this chapter of the case was closed.

Obviously from his failed attempts, Yuuri's aloofness wasn't a matter of attire or gender. What could it be then?

All of them were gathered at the dinner table, eating breakfast. A fabulous, nutritious meal was spread before them, as grand as any other prepared for the country's king. However, today, Wolfram had no appetite. His thoughts kept him to busy and his embarrassment from the last couple of days made him sick to his stomach. So he simply had asked for some herbal tea to console him.

Wolfram glanced across the large, round table as Yuuri fed a piece of fruit to Greta. She beamed and shouted with girlish delight "So sweet!"

"Isn't it? Man, Shin Makoku has the best food ever." He gobbled down the rest of his breakfast with an enormous grin on his face, bested only by how rapidly his cheeks were expanding. After a hardy swallow, he downed all his water in one glass and sighed.

As the maids came to refill His Majesty's glass, Yuuri commented, "The food is delicious as always."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Your Majesty."

Offering his plate, he asked, "Can I have seconds?"

Greta chimed in with him. "Me too!"

"But of course," the bespectacled maid Sangria replied, taking their plates.

As for the rest of the diners, Wolfram's mother was babbling on about her trek of love to whoever was in earshot, while Günter tried to divert her subject matter into something more civil or stately. As for Wolfram's two older brothers, they quietly ate their meals – Conrad regarding Yuuri cheerfully and Gwendal acted as if the world around him didn't exist.

Yuuri noticed Conrad's gaze and started talking to him about the developing baseball team. "Isn't it great? They've been getting really good of late. They're almost ready to play a real game against a rival team." He held his fork like a bath and swung it against an imaginary ball. "It's going to be so much fun, don't you think?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty."

"It's 'Yuuri,' remember? You're the one who gave me my name after all." Yuuri pouted.

Conrad closed his eyes in defeat, always quick to give in to the king's wishes. "Of course, Yuuri. The men really are enjoying themselves. I look forward to it as well."

As they went on about pitches and lineups, Wolfram sipped his tea, watching their interaction with suspicion over the porcelain rim.

"Wolfram."

The prince's concentration was broken hearing Gwendal call his name. He set down his teacup with a sharp clank, wondering how long he had been holding it. "Yes, Older Brother?"

While cutting his food, Gwendal asked. "Did you ever find that cat?"

Wolfram flinched. Bad memories of the past few days resurfaced in his mind.

"A cat?" Yuuri questioned. "There's a cat here?"

"I want to see it!" Greta piped up, excited.

Feeling everyone's eyes upon, Wolfram buried himself deeper in his chair, wanting to hide beneath the table cloth. He hurriedly dismissed their attention. "Uh, no, I haven't."

"I see." Gwendal returned to being his quiet, stalwart self, though there were a few more wrinkles in his brow.

"Ah, that's too bad. Hey, Greta, after breakfast, do you want to do looking for it?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe we can even ask the maids to put out some cream for it. Then it's sure to come out if it's hungry, right?"

"How very kind of you. I shall inform them to immediately, Your Majesty."

"Conrad! Like I said, it's 'Yuuri'! Jeez."

"It would be after your studies, right, Your Majesty? You have a lot to catch up on before the delegates from foreign lands arrive here." Günter reminded, silver eyes taking in Yuuri's form and resolve.

Yuuri laughed nervously. "Right, Günter." He responded mechanically, though his body looked as though it was going to bolt.

Observing their conversations, Wolfram pondered over what Greta and Conrad did to garner such amounts of affection from Yuuri. Greta was his adoptive daughter, so Wolfram suspected his fatherly love overwhelmed him so he could not help fawning over her.

As for Conrad, the man had given Yuuri his name, spoiled him to no end, and was always by his side, like a gentle older brother and bodyguard. He would always remind Yuuri to bring things he would need for their travels but usually forgot. Not only that, but Conrad was always talking about his willingness to give his life in order to save Yuuri, so maybe that could be taken as declarations of love!

Maybe that was it. Conrad did so much for Yuuri, it was no wonder he got appreciated. If I did more, then maybe my feelings would reach Yuuri through actions compelled by deep love.

Wolfram rose from the table and politely excused himself. Leaving the dining room, he headed for the kitchen to prepare. He would do everything within his power for Yuuri; no matter what it was!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Wolfram felt like a fool as he knelt before the garden statue, pouring milk into a shallow saucer. Here he was, a prince, putting out milk about the castle for a cat that probably didn't even exist - considering it was a moment's fabrication on his part. Still, since it was _his_ lie that started it, he also felt somewhat responsible. So with a furrowed brow, he continued pouring away.

"Kitty! Here, Kitty! Kitty!"

"Neko -chan? Come out; come out, where ever you are." Yuuri's and Greta's calls grew nearer. Past the hedges surrounding the garden, Wolfram could see them, dart in and out of view, like sunshine through a forest. After looping the perimeter, they wandered into the courtyard.

As they came around a sculptured hedge, Wolfram rose to greet them, hiding the pitcher behind his back.

"Oh, Wolfram, did you have any luck finding it?" Yuuri called heading over. Then his eyes dropped to the saucer at the base of the statue behind him. Wolfram's plan of inconspicuousness had again failed. Now he was certain beyond doubt that he was not meant to have a life in espionage.

Yuuri placed his hands on his hips and regarded the third prince. "That's a bit of an odd thing for you to be doing."

Wolfram matched his gaze and wildly gestured, sloshing milk about. "If it's what you wanted, of course I would do it!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so serious. I'm glad you did it, Wolf. Now we'll know where the kitty will strike first, won't we, Greta?"

"Yep," she nodded bounding closer to the hedge, parting the leaves with her small hands.

"I'm going to make a stake out right here and I'm not going to leave this spot till I see it!"

Before Yuuri could reason with her, Wolfram exclaimed, "You don't have to do that!" Wolfram's guilt was getting the better of him. "I'm sure the cat will appear in its own time. They are solitary creatures by nature. It might have even slipped out of the castle gates, so who's to say if it's even..." Greta pouted forlornly. He continued in order to appease her, "But if it is still around, we'll know if the cream's gone."

She brightened and said, "Then I'll watch over it a little bit, okay?" She ran over to hide behind a large bush that was still within close range. Her brown eyes peeked through the greenery.

"Your Majesty! Oh, where are you?" Günter's worried voice echoed across the lawn, as if he was looking for a certain lost black cat.

"Caught again," Yuuri pivoted on one foot and waved. "Hey Günter, what's up?"

With happiness overflowing and his silver eyes watering, Günter spotted them and ran over. "There are you, Your Majesty! You disappeared right after breakfast and I've been searching the entire castle for you."

"Aren't you being too casual? Even if the person is in charge of your education, he's still a noble. It's common sense to show him a little more respect." Wolfram whispered to his fiancé.

"You yell at me when I'm too friendly. You yell at me when I'm not. I just can't win." Yuuri sighed. "You're starting to sound like my mother."

"Hmph." Wolfram faced away. He had merely stated the obvious.

The renowned scholar nearly tripped over his formal robes to stand at Yuuri's side. In his arms a tower of books perched precariously one after another, yet somehow he managed to keep them all from toppling. "It's a matter of great urgency," he explained. "It appears the foreign delegates will be arriving sooner than previously announced. Tomorrow night, in fact!"

"What?" Yuuri's hand flew to his hair and yanked on a few handfuls. He started pacing around in a circle. "Weren't they supposed to come next week? That was quick! Why the sudden change?"

"Well, several things came up in each country." Günter handed the books to Wolfram, who nearly sank ten feet into the earth under their weight. After adjusting his glasses, Günter produced several letters in handfuls and began scanning them. "In Francia, the king's only spare weekend is this one, since there wouldn't be any rain or storms to impede his travels, and the forecast is for dreadful weather there for months to come." He glanced at another page, as Wolfram's knees began to buckle under the strain. "The Heathcrifes of Cavalcade have many a new baby to welcome into the world, so they say. Other countries list policies to agree upon and sign, coming of age ceremonies, weddings -"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. So what do you need me to do to get ready in time?"

Günter swooped up the books from Wolfram. The young man fell to his knees the moment the weight was taken from him. "We must practice at once!" The Maou's instructor gently nudged Yuuri at the shoulders and guided him away. Calling over to Wolfram, as if finally realizing he was there, he said, "Excuse us, Your Excellency, but you understand the importance of state affairs and also how much our dear Maou has yet to learn about his great country."

Wolfram stared at the spot where Yuuri disappeared into the castle. The milk jug had fallen to the ground, spilling its thick white contents into the emerald grass. He retrieved the pitcher and examined it for cracks. It wouldn't a surprise if there was one, all things consider. Thankfully it was scratch-free, and good thing, since this was one of Gisela's favorite, and no one wanted her yelling at them if it could be avoided at all possible.

Wolfram sat down at the garden table, placing the bottle before him and sighed. Glancing over to the bushes, Greta was still lying in wait. Her brown eyes glittered, searching for a sign of the cat.

He rested his head against his arms folded on the table, the warm metal from hours baking in the sun felt wonderful on his numbed hands. He wondered what he could do now for Yuuri to aid him. I can't study in his stead but how could I make his session go by faster, more enjoyable? What kind of things would Günter have him learn for this momentous occasion? One of many to come, no doubt. If it was any of the things Wolfram believed it could it be, considering the guest list, it was very long and odd list.

His legs tingled, having fallen asleep from sitting on the iron chair for so long without moving. His rear was going numb too. He had been so distracted by his pondering that he didn't realize it until it was too late. Painfully he rose, trying to stress and shake the feeling away.

Then he felt a gentle tugging at his sleeve. Looking down, there was Greta. She put a finger to her lips and said with quiet excitement, "Wolfram, look!"

There by the statue of a woman was a kitten, no more than a few months old. Brown and tan fur covered its body, a luxurious and soft coat, and small paws silently crept through the glass towards the saucer. After glancing around with large lime green eyes, it bounded onto the statue's base and began licking up the cream.

The maids gathered around as well, each awing softly to themselves at how 'cute' and 'precious' the 'little dear' was. And somewhere gazing out the window of his study, Wolfram knew was Gwendal, a soft expression gracing his stern face, at the sight.

Thinking of his older brother, Wolfram felt relief within that his words to Gwendal the day before had not been a lie. He never wished to do something so cruel and worthless to his own flesh and blood. The fact that it had become truth was a good omen. It meant he must be doing something right! He had to continue with his plan, which meant seeing Yuuri right away!

He left the girls once the cat had finished its meal and strolled through the vast halls of Blood Pledge Castle towards Yuuri's study. Judging from the sun's position, it had been over an hour since Günter had locked him up in there. Wolfram assumed Yuuri would welcome a much needed break from his admirer's stifling attention. He knocked on the double plated door and with a polite, "Excuse me," let himself in. He was plotting murder by the time he stepped one foot into the room.

With the light of the mid-afternoon sun shining down on their vibrant forms, Wolfram found Günter and Yuuri in a distinctly compromising situation. Arms wrapped around each other bodies, staring deeply into each other's eyes, standing so close… too close. Wolfram shot a death glare at Yuuri. "You! How dare you do something like this behind my back! 'Studying' you call this, you cheater!"

Having been caught in the middle of one of his many fantasies, Günter realized his error and stepped away. Wolfram smirked. Wise man, but he'll still feel my wrath soon enough.

"Your Excellency, it is not as it seems. I was merely instructing His Majesty on the finer points of dancing."

Yuuri nodded his head, not wanting to be under that heated stare any longer. "I have two left feet, so it's quite the task." His words sounded truthful enough, so Wolfram let it pass, but not without consequences.

He marched over and grabbing Yuuri's arms, placed them around his waist and shoulder.

"Eh?" Yuuri started pulling away but Wolfram held him fast.

"If you're going to dance with anyone, it's going to be me! Beside Günter's too tall to be a good partner for you." He stated bluntly, with a toss of his head.

"You've got a point there."

"Your Majesty." Günter crumbled against the desk, hand clutching his breast, as if an arrow had pierced through his heart.

Yuuri grimaced, since his partners really hadn't changed for the better. "Actually I would rather be dancing with a girl. Can't we use one of the maids instead?"

Wolfram shot him another look and squeezed his hand so tight it seemed the bones would break under his grip. Yuuri doubled over in pain and pleaded for release. "All right already! I'll do it!" Wolfram released his hold and they resumed the first position.

It felt a bit odd to Wolfram. He never really played the female role before. Yuuri led him across the room as Günter called out the steps in time. It was a standard Mazoku formal dance, one most commonly used among the nobles. Yuuri had commented before that it was similar to Earth's European Waltz. Though Yuuri appeared familiar with it, Wolfram soon became painfully aware that his fiancé really _did_ have two left feet. Every other leading step or turn, Yuuri's foot would land on his. Every time, he'd quickly mutter an apology, which at this rate was turning into a chant. Yuuri stared at his feet, trying to make them cooperate.

Wolfram grabbed his face. "You're supposed to be looking at your partner, not the floor." So emerald eyes met black, and Wolfram's heart began to flutter. Yuuri, brow furrowed in concentration, regarded him with an apologetic smile, and continued to sweep him around the room. However staring into each other's eyes only lasted a moment before another jabbing misstep.

"Your Majesty, such grace. You are really improving! It seems height does make a difference in successful dancing. You'll be able to truly entertain our guests tomorrow eve!" Günter exclaimed.

"Really, Günter?" Yuuri turned away for a moment. "I guess you really are a good dance partner, Wolfram."

Wolfram cheeks tinged pink and to hide it he barked, "Of course I am! But _your _posture is absolutely terrible. You'll maim whomever you dance with before the song even begins! Your footwork is shoddy at best. You're supposed to be leading! Yuuri, stop looking at the floor! You call this dancing?" He whipped over to lash out at the silver haired Mazoku as well. "Günter! How dare you say such things? Are you even watching this? What kind of instructor are you?"

Günter lost track of his timing at the objection, and Yuuri stepped behind Wolfram to turn, causing the two to come to a jarring halt in a tangle of legs and arms. He closed the book and said, "I believe that is enough dancing for the moment."

Wolfram and Yuuri rose and Günter instructed, "Now, it is proper that after the dance, you thank your partner and show them the proper respect."

Wolfram bowed at the waist, hand on his heart, and began, "Your Majesty, I -"

"No, no!" Günter interrupted. "Lord von Bielefeld, you are a lady. Ladies must not bow, but curtsy."

Wolfram glared at him and the man merely smiled. His form of genteel payback, was it? Fine. He'd play along for now. Wolfram grabbed his tailcoats in both hands and dipped towards the floor. Yuuri snickered at the sight. Through clenched teeth he spat, "Your Majesty, I truly enjoyed dancing with you. Thank you very much."

"The pleasure's all mine!" Yuuri pinched his lips closed to keep from laughing out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All the 'formal introductions' written below are of my own creation. I know as much as Yuuri does about the customs of the countries of the land. lol _

Also I don't know if that orange cat shown a few times in the show is Gwendal's or Günter's. If anyone has any insight as to that (or even where it came from) I'd appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Wolfram regained his dignity while Yuuri stretched his arms and asked, "Well, what's next on the list? Or are we done?"

"Not by any means, Your Majesty." Günter stated, crushing Yuuri's dreams of freedom.

Yuuri groaned.

Günter continued the lesson. "Now we shall move on to the customary introductions. As you know, many from the Ally countries will be here tomorrow and you will have to greet them accordingly." His keen silver eyes pierced over the rims of his reading spectacles, his gaze trapping Yuuri where he stood. "And no, you won't be able to escape my notice like last time, now that I have a second pair of eyes. Right, Your Excellence?"

Yuuri turned to Wolfram in disbelief. "That's can't be!"

Wolfram now found himself in a difficult position. He did not believe that impeding Yuuri's learning as the Maou would be assisting him. However, if it was obvious that his fiancé didn't want to learn anymore, should he stop the lessons?

"Let's do it, just for a little while, okay? Besides we can always practice more, later. I do know all the introductions myself."

"Really? You do?" Seeing the long list in Günter's hands, it was no wonder he was impressed.

"But of course! I wouldn't be a nobleman if I didn't."

"I see." Yuuri rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Günter coughed sharply, dispelling their conversation. "Let's begin with something Your Majesty is already familiar with: the Cavalcade welcome."

"Eh?" Yuuri was taken aback. "Baldy-kun?" Yuuri shook his head and corrected himself. "I mean, Prince Heathcrife. But I can't lift my hair! I'm not bald. How is that supposed to work?"

"You make due by tipping an imaginary hat, like so." Günter gripped the air above his ear, and bowing, pulled his imaginary hat off, and then back. It was as if they were playing charades.

"Oh I see." Yuuri imitated his movements like a mime.

"Very good!" Günter clapped his hands with joy. "The prince will be glad to see His Majesty, the Demon King, accepting his country's ways."

"I hope Beatrice comes with him." Yuuri said to Wolfram, while practicing his bows and hat tipping. "Greta will be so happy to have a friend to play with again!"

Wolfram agreed. "The Prince never seems to leave her far behind."

Once Günter was satisfied King Yuuri was doing it properly, he went on. "The next country on the list is Caloria."

"Flurin-san's country?" Wolfram twitched at the mention of someone whom even his mother agreed would be a good match for Yuuri. "Don't they just say 'hi'?"

"No."

So they went through a very long list, and what Wolfram thought would be a few minutes turned into another hour. Some of the greetings, he had to admit, were ridiculous by Bielefeld standards, but they were country traditions and one could not look down on it. They were ones who accepted Yuuri's reign as the Mazoku did. Yet he couldn't understand how linking feet or elbows or hopping around on one leg or some elaborate hand clap - which Yuuri mentioned reminded him of secret handshakes shared between friends at home – could really be called the formal greetings of sophisticated lords, ladies, and kings.

After they had gone through at least 50 countries, both he and Yuuri were exhausted.

"No more!" Yuuri cried, holding his side and breathing heavily. "I can't take it anymore. I'm dying."

"Your Majesty, are you really?" Günter rushed over to his side, feeling his forehead and listening for a heartbeat. Wolfram angrily dragged the man away.

"No, but I feel that way on the inside. I need some fresh air and some food." He placed on his stomach. Its demanding cries were clearly heard throughout the room.

"I'll inform the chefs at once." Wolfram offered. "Is the terrace a suitable place for them to arrange the meal?

"That'd be great! Thank you Wolfram." Yuuri's eyes sparkled with appreciation and happiness.

Wolfram excused himself and left the room, feeling like he was beginning to accomplish something. As he headed for the kitchen, he spotted Conrad up ahead in the hallway.

"Ah! Good afternoon, Wolfram. Have you come from visiting His Majesty?"

"Yeah," Wolfram replied, wondering why Conrad was looking for Yuuri. "Do you have business with him?"

Conrad held up a pair of mitts and a baseball and with a small shrug, he answered, "I thought he might enjoy a little game of catch to help relax his mind. I know Günter has had him cooped up for several hours now. He must be tired mentally from all that effort. It's like a reward for all his hard work. I see you were going somewhere as well. I'm sorry for interrupting you." Conrad went on his way, heading for the study.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, watching him go. Baseball, of course! He should have thought of that. But now it was too late, since Conrad had the idea long before he did. Saddened though he was, Wolfram continued on this way to the kitchen to at least fulfill his promise to Yuuri to have the food prepared.

~*~

Back and forth, back and forth, the white ball soared through the air between Conrad and Yuuri. With envy, Wolfram watched from the terrace, as maids darted around him, arranging sandwiches, teacups, and a tray of sweets. He rested his head in his hands and wondered how a game of throwing an object around with no true goal could be fun. It puzzled Wolfram greatly. Yet Yuuri seemed to love it, even creating a 'home team' as he called it and making it Shin Makoku's new national pastime.

"Be prepared, Conrad. It's going to be a fast one." Yuuri called, winding up for the pitch.

His older brother widened his stance. "Go ahead."

Yuuri threw it with all his might and Conrad easily caught the ball. After glancing towards the terrace, Conrad pulled off his glove and offered, "It seems lunch is ready. Shall we go join Wolfram?"

'Yes!" Yuuri replied enthusiastically. "I'm starving! After all this hard work, I've worked up a killer appetite."

With laughter, they approached the table and Wolfram shoved a sandwich in his mouth to keep from saying anything. Yuuri was tired and most likely didn't want to hear him 'nag.' Instead, he offered to prepare a plate for Yuuri.

"Thank you, Wolfram! Let's see." His eyes roved about the plethora of goodies. Unable to decide, he said, "I'll have one of everything!"

After Wolfram had happily handed Yuuri's his mound of food, he put just a few items on his own.

"You're not hungry, Wolfram?"

"Not particularly." He was too distracted by wanting to please Yuuri and being a good fiancée to expend energy on such mundane things like eating. He finished his sandwich and their conversations turned to silence and the sounds of chewing.

"Yuuri! Look at what I've got!" Greta called from the garden. In her arms was the illusive kitten. "It's friendly. See?"

"Oh wow! How cute!" Yuuri immediately crept over to his daughter, finding both adorable things irresistible. He stroked the kitten's soft fur and it purred audibly.

"Gwendal said we could keep it." She beamed.

"Really? I didn't know Gwendal liked cats." Yuuri mused. "But I guess it was too cute for even him to say 'no' to."

Wolfram sighed. 'Cute' was the whole reason his older brother couldn't refuse it.

"He probably wishes for it to keep the cat he already has company." Conrad explained, tickling it under its chin.

Yuuri looked surprised. "He has a cat?"

"Yes. He's had it for quite some time now."

"Hmm, that's probably why he doesn't let anyone into his room."

"That's not the only reason..." Wolfram muttered.

Lost in adult conversation, Greta continued, "I want to name him Caramel, but Gwendal wants his name to be Kokuro."

"'Little black', huh?" Yuuri translated. "Sounds like our Gwendal. Besides isn't it more of a brown color?"

Wolfram shook his head. What a silly name for a cat. It was neither a candy nor was it black! Animals needed powerful names, like his steed, or Liesel for instance. A dragon was a fierce creature that deserved respect and dignity. Liesel was a perfect name. Not Pochi.

But if it was Greta's choice, the darling having named her bear bee after her loving fathers, he'd choose hers over Gwendal's. "Caramel has a nice ring to it, Greta."

"Yes, it's indeed a fine name for a sweet cat."

"Let's give him some more cream!" Yuuri offered, guiding the two to the table and pouring some into his tea saucer.

Upon finishing their meal, Yuuri went off to play with Greta and the newest addition to the castle family. Yuuri dangled a blade of grass above its speckled head, and it crouched down, ready to strike. Conrad and Wolfram couldn't help but smile themselves as the kitten showed potential for being an excellent mouse hunter, if it could find its coordination.

Then Gwendal came marching down the hall and Wolfram knew that unfortunately Yuuri's break would be forced to an abrupt end. Gwendal surveyed the scene before and his eyes lingered longer than they should on the little fur ball. Sharply, he turned to Yuuri and scolded, "You're behind on paperwork and here, you're fooling around? There are still many things left to be done before tomorrow evening. Now come!"

"But what about the 20 stacks I did yesterday? Wasn't that it?"

"No."

Being dragged behind him, Yuuri complained, "Won't it ever end?"

Conrad turned to him and said, "You'd better hurry after him, Wolfram."

Wolfram eyed him suspiciously. Did he know what he was planning? "Of course," he stated, swearing that he would be there every step of the way, being as usual as possible, for Yuuri for as long as it took.

Wolfram groaned, as he lifted a finished stack of signed documents and gave them to Günter for filing. He had to agree with Yuuri, as he replaced them with a fresh pile of papers that needed to be read and signed. It never seemed to end.

Every couple of minutes, Yuuri shook his hand, trying to get the feeling back into it. He'd rub his eyes and his handwriting worsened by the minute, until he received a fierce but subtly intense glare from Gwendal and straightened back up.

However much he received praise from Günter, it was instantly shot down by Gwendal, saying, "There's no need for that. It's what a king was supposed to do." Wolfram knew that if there was ever a time Yuuri needed him it was now, during this torturous aspect of his kingship.

So whenever Yuuri's ink ran dry, Wolfram refilled it before the servants even had a chance. When he complained about being thirsty, Wolfram was right there with some refreshing, freshly squeezed juice. Yuuri thanked him all the way, and Wolfram felt as if he was finally doing something right!

Thus, however exhausted he was, he felt he could go on supporting him, no matter if it took them both deep into the night to prepare everything accordingly. Finally, Yuuri signed the last document and a silent cheer rose up from among them, glad that he had endured and succeeded.

"Now, please tell me there's nothing else I have to do, today." Yuuri pleaded, giving Günter's his most endearing eyes.

"No, the rest of the day is yours to do as you please, Your Majesty. Thank you for you hard work. I know it was difficult for you, but your resilient spirit is truly an inspiration to us all."

"Enough, Günter. Though His Majesty may be done, we still have much to do." Gwendal reminded, grabbing the last piles and heading out the door.

"Yes, of course." Günter obediently followed behind him.

"Man, I am beat!" Yuuri explained. "I could use a nap about now."

"That's sounds like a very good idea." Wolfram's shoulders were aching from all that lifting. Though they had been trained with a sword, paperwork was an entirely different battlefield, just as dangerous and deadly. "Shall I join you?" He inquired, opening the door for Yuuri.

"No, it's fine. I'd rather be alone right now anyways."

Wolfram though continued to follow him to his room, wanting to make sure Yuuri was comfortably settled before he left him. As Yuuri reached for the bedroom door, Wolfram grasped it first and opened it.

Yuuri gave him a look. "I'm not that tired. I'm still capable of opening doors, Wolfram. Why are you still following me anyway?" He asked, as Wolfram made it over to the dresser and got his pajamas out.

"I'm just trying to be helpful!" He started unbuttoning the clothes and offered, "Shall I dress you as well?"

Yuuri drove him out of the room at that. "I'm not a baby. I can do it myself! Jeez!" The door shut in his face.

Wolfram pouted. It wasn't working anymore. Though he was degrading himself to menial tasks, Yuuri just yelled at him in the end. It seemed as if he was being more of a hindrance than a help, impeding and annoying rather than advancing and encouraging. It wasn't fair.

Wolfram strolled down the halls, leaving Yuuri's room behind. Conrad always seemed to remain in his graces for just standing there and doing nothing. What did that Weller-kyo have that he didn't? Was it his humanity? That couldn't be it, or else Yuuri would have chosen Conrad as his fiancée instead. Why did Yuuri slapped my cheek, he began to wonder, if he doesn't even want me around?

~*~

Staring off the balcony, Wolfram reveled in the fresh air after breathing nothing but splotched ink and dust for the past few hours. Below, he saw his mother boarding a stately carriage. Probably off to the harbor to greet her beloved "Fanfan," as he was to be her escort for the gathering.

With motherly senses, she spotted him and blew a kiss before rolling out of the castle gates. His mother had such success when it came to men. He had seen it from his childhood on, as men flocked to the castle, asking for her hand, lavishing her with gifts and pledges of undying love. Such intense attraction baffled him. Though she professed men must be falling over him as well, he didn't see it from the one person he thought he would. Maybe the wimp was too shy to express his feelings without a little goading.

His mother had proven time and again, with his brothers' fathers, with his, and her current and past lovers, that she could easily win over new partners. What was her secret? Her beauty, her social status as former Maou, her... curvaceous form? His pride wouldn't allow him to ask. So instead he decided to ponder over the matter. Since he had been subject to her whims since he was a child, he saw so many suitors, and thus was sure he could spot a technique. His mother was always talking about the right mood, the right moment, the right outfit, and the right fragrance was the sure fire way to catch a man. He already knew this and tried implementing it, but his confidence seemed to be slipping away.

Then her bath potion came to mind. Was that the right fragrance she spoke of? That might actually work! If he used that on himself, then maybe the love in Yuuri would blossom. If he smelled good enough, wore the right getup at the right time, then the passions inside Yuuri would bubble forth unhindered.

It was decided then. He'd help his wimpy fiancé overcome his shyness and embrace the passions of love!


End file.
